Man-Thing Vol 3 1
| next = ''Man-Thing'' #2 }} "Shame Shame Shame" is the title to the first issue of the ''Man-Thing'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by J.M. DeMatteis with artwork and inks by Liam Roger Sharp, who also rendered the cover art illustration for this issue. It was colored by Christie Scheele with lettering by Jonathan Babcock. It was edited by Mark Bernardo. This issue shipped with a December, 1997 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis Jack and Gwyneth Burke are driving down a road in Citrusville when the Man-Thing lumbers out into the street. Their car strikes the creature, but the Man-Thing's body quickly reconstitutes itself. Meanwhile, Ellen Brandt suffers a nightmare wherein she sees herself being attacked by the Man-Thing. As the former fiancée of scientist Ted Sallis, Ellen was instrumental in the accident that transformed Sallis into the Man-Thing. Awakening with a start, she stares into a mirror examining her ruined face - scars she acquired after suffering from the Man-Thing's burning touch. From his Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange analyzes the intricacies of the various realities and determines that the End of All Things is fastly approaching. This premonition is somehow tied to the unconscious echo of the Man-Thing's psyche. Strange decides to investigate the matter deeper. Later, the Man-Thing comes upon pedophile Owen Jackson. The Man-Thing's empathic powers bring to light Jackson's guilt over his sinful past. Unwilling to live with such emotional pain any longer, he lets the Man-Thing destroy him with his touch. A sheriff and his deputy come upon the scene, and the sheriff fires his pistol at the Man-Thing. The damage is superficial however, and the Man-Thing quickly recovers from it. Ellen Brandt goes to a diner to get some food and drown out her sorrows. A trucker named Henry Welles begins hitting on her, but Ellen brushes him off. The man is insistent however and pulls Ellen out of her seat. When he sees her scarred face, he grows repulsed and Ellen slashes him across the stomach with a steak knife. When he lunges to attack her, the Man-Thing crashes through the diner window, grabs Welles by the throat and kills him. Ellen stands before the creature and is certain that some part of Ted Sallis still lingers inside of him. The sheriff and his deputy catch up to the Man-Thing, but Ellen stands in front of him, ready to protect him. The officers open fire but are stunned when their bullets suddenly turn into butterflies. All eyes turn to see Doctor Strange hovering before them. Appearances * Man-Thing * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Ellen Brandt * Henry Welles * Gwyneth Burke * Jack Burke * Job Burke * Owen Jackson * Sheriff Bob * Sheriff Donald Fillmore * Citrusville Sheriff's Department * Humans * Swamp monsters * Florida :* Citrusville * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan ::* Greenwich Village ::* Doctor Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum * Cloak of Levitation * Cauldron of the Cosmos * Acid generation * Superhuman strength * Knife * Nightmares * Swamps Notes & Trivia * The Man-Thing was create by writers Roy Thomas & Gerry Conway, and artist Gray Morrow. * Sheriff Donald Fillmore's name will not be revealed until issue #2. * This is the first and only appearance of Henry Welles; dies in this issue. * This is the first and only appearance of Owen Jackson; dies in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Gwyneth Burke. She appears next in issue #2. * This is the first appearance of Jack Burke. He appears next in issue #2. * This is the first appearance of Job Burke. He appears next in issue #2. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * Category:Man-Thing Vol 3 Category:1997/Comic issues Category:December, 1997/Comic issues Category:Bob Harras/Editor-in-Chief Category:J.M. DeMatteis/Writer Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Penciler Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Inker Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Cover artist Category:Liam Roger Sharp/Cover inker Category:Christie Scheele/Colorist Category:Jonathan Babcock/Letterer Category:Mark Bernardo/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries